until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter Four/Transcript
This is the transcribed copy of the Fourth Chapter. This was taken directly from the chapter/episode. Crane shot of the Cabin. Chapter 4, Loyalty, and seven hours until dawn. Mike: Oh fuck! Oh fuck. What the fuck. Mike grabs the hunting rifle and heads out the cabin along with a lantern. Mike: JESSICA!!! Oh my god! Oh my god... Mike; Cabin; 23:59 Mike: JESS!!! Jess... Mike runs and chases her. (If the player chooses to '''Risk Shortcut')'' : Mike jumps his way across tubing in a river and continues running. : (If the player fails any of the two QTE's:) Mike screams and stumbles off into the river. Mike: JESS! JESSICA! JESSICAAA!! (If the player chooses to '''Follow Path')'' : Mike runs along the path and reaches a broken bridge. : Mike: Fuck this. : (If the player fails the QTE:) :: Mike will fall but hang on to the edge of the bridge. He grunts as he pulls himself back up. Mike reaches a ledge and uses his hunting rifle to scope out Jess. He finds Jess frantically crawling but then screams as she is pulled by an unknown attacker. Mike: Jesus... Fuck! Fuck! JESS!! NO!! Jess: ARGH!! NO!!!! MICHAAEELLLL HELP ME!!!! HELP ME!!!! (If the player chooses to '''Go Around')'' : Mike slowly makes his way down the cliff using ledges. (If the player chooses to '''Jump Down')'' : ... Mike: Keep going keep going! : Mike stumbles whenever the player does not hit a QTE of the four. Mike reaches a ledge. (If the player chooses to '''Jump')'' : ... (If the player chooses to '''Shimmy')'' : Mike shimmies across a narrow ledge and makes it to the other side. Mike reaches a narrow slope and a normal path. (If Mike chooses to '''Follow Path')'' : Mike uses the staircase to lead him down to the ground. : Mike: Oh god... Okay... Okay... Okay. (If Mike chooses to '''Risk Slide Down')'' : ... Mike hears Jess's screams from inside a mine building as he is running there. Jess: HELP ME!! Mike: Come on. Shit! Shit! Shit shit! Jess: Oh no, Michael! Mike: JESSICA!! Jess: HELP ME!! Mike: JESSICA!! ...JESS!! Mike enters the building and follows stairs down to the mines. Jess: ARGH!! NO!!!! MICHAAEELLLL HELP ME!!!! HELP ME!!! Mike: JESSICA I'M COMING!!!! Jess continues screaming. Mike: JESSICA!! JESSICA!! Jess: HELP ME!! Oh no, Michael! Mike: ...JESS!! If Mike failed between 1 QTE of all slow options or 4 QTE's of all fast options during the chase. Mike approaches an elevator. Mike: Jessica! Jessica's body lands roughly on the elevator, jaw ripped off. She breathes her last as her body stays still. Mike flashbacks to when he either took a slow path or failed a QTE. Mike: NO!!! OH GOD!!! JESSICA!! JESSICA! NO!! JESSICA!! If Mike successfully failed less than 1 QTE of all slow options or 4 QTE's of all fast options. Mike approaches an elevator with Jessica's body. Mike: NO!!! OH GOD!!! Nooo... Jessica... Oh god!! Jess!! Jess! Are you okay!? Jessica attempts to move but does not have the strength. Jess: ...help... Mike reaches for Jessica but the elevator suddenly falls with her body. Mike: JESSSICAAAAA!!!!!! Huh? What the fuck. Mike can shoot an unidentified figure with his rifle. He runs upstairs in search of Jessica's attacker. Mike; Mines; 00:12 (If Mike fails the QTE to jump across the gap:')'' Mike's upper body lands on the other side of the gap. He pulls his lower body up. Mike comes across the side of the elevator shaft. ''(If Mike chooses to climb the '''Safe path.)'' Mike will climb the left side of the wall, hitting QTE's in the process. (If Mike chooses to climb the '''Fast' path.)'' Mike will climb the right side of the wall, also hitting QTE's. Mike: Ho-kay. Ho-kay. (If Mike chooses to '''Shimmy')'' Mike will shimmy himself across to the opposite side. Mike: Christ, come on, come on. Come to Pappa. (If Mike chooses to '''Shimmy')'' Mike will shimmy to the opposite side and will be presented with the same set of choices. Choosing Shimmy constantly will turn into an infinite loop. (If Mike chooses to '''Climb/Jump')'' Mike will climb/jump further up using QTE's, but a plate he is grabbing will fall requiring a QTE for Mike to grab the wall again and another to climb up. (If Mike chooses to '''Climb/Jump')'' Mike will climb/jump further up using QTE's, but a plate he is grabbing will fall requiring a QTE for Mike to grab the wall again and another to climb up. Another QTE is required to jump onto a ledge leading into a tunnel. Mike spots a man going down the tunnel. Mike: Shit! There he is! Mike will follow him from a distance and will attempt to shoot him with his rifle. (If the player successfully hits the QTE:) Mike finds the gun is jammed. Mike: What? Come on. Come ON! Piece of shit... Mike throws the gun away. The man jumps down a hole past a closing gate and Mike attempts to follow him. Mike: Christ! Gotta make it! After a correct hit of a QTE, Mike slides past the gate before it fully closes. Mike finds a lantern which he lights with his lighter. He runs to the end of the tunnel, passing another lantern on rocks. (If the player fails to QTE to shoot the man:) Mike: Goddamnit! Jammed up piece of shit. Mike throws the gun away. Mike does not make it to the closing gate in time. Mike: Fuck, no, no, no, no... shit! (The following also corresponds to when the player does not hit the QTE to slide past the gate.) Mike finds a small tunnel to his right. Mike: Alright... Mike turns on his lighter and goes through the tunnel. Mike: Okay... Take it easy... Not so fast cowboy. Mike jumps off into a larger tunnel. Mike's lighter turns off. Mike: Fuck. That's it. Mike attempts to light the lighter but it turns off. Mike: Oh god. Mike attempts to light the lighter the second time and again turns off. This time, eyes were seen between the planks of wood. Mike: Come on, come on. Mike successfully lights the lighter the third time. Mike finds a lantern on the rock path and lights it with his lighter. Mike makes it outside the mines in the snow. Mike: Oh fuck. Mike spots a building in the distance. The same man he spotted earlier is seen walking up to it. Mike: Jesus! The fuck is that place? (End of scene.) Chris: Ungh... Ugh... What the fu-... Chris grabs a flashlight and stands up, holding his forehead from the masked man's punch. Chris: Oh no. ASHLEY!! Chris; Washington Lodge; 00:41 Chris: Ash...? ASH?!?